


You did good

by space_ally



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hank gives hugs, Post-Canon, basically Connor sulking and Hank being a good adoptive dad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: They hacked him, they used him, he just carried out his mission and he doesn't belong anywhere. Or does he?





	You did good

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, please show mercy this is my first work in this fandom I'm kind of nervous haha. Well I hope you enjoy, all mistakes are my own.

"You were supposed to become a deviant."

Connor flinched, hearing the echo of Amanda's words, feeling the metal of the gun in his pocket, still there, so _obvious_ to him. He felt like anyone could see it. He was carrying a gun. He just considered assassinating Markus. Markus who had never done anything violent, not once.

Feeling sick was a human emotion and Connor wasn't even sure the feeling wasn't build into his system just like his planned deviancy.

He needed to get off this stage, get away from these people, afraid he'd might hurt one of them just like he was ordered to hurt Markus just seconds ago.

An emergency exit. He took the emergency exit. But was that exit a one way door? Who was to say it couldn't swing back open and pull him back in, closing behind him, locking itself up so there was no escape.

Connor trembled. An unfamiliar sensation.

Markus, who had finished his speech, turned around to his friends, smiling. He turned around to Connor as well, probably considering him a friend. It took a lot of Connor to keep his LED blue, Markus eyes almost looking through him, wise and knowing.

The leader of the revolution came closer to him, a hand falling on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"You did good", Markus said. Connor averted his eyes. What was 'good' anyway. He thought he failed his mission when apparently he was designed to do so. And if he carried it out, was he a deviant after all? Should he be standing here?  
Of all the Androids who fought for this revolution so hard every day, why him?

The answer was simple. He woke up the androids at CyberLife. But no one knew CyberLife made him do that so he would be standing on that stage, behind Markus, exactly in the right position for an assassination.

Connor felt disconnected. As if all those freed androids were part of a network he didn't have an access key to, all of them discussing the events, maybe even discussing the moment they saw him take out the gun. They all knew and closed him off, giving him a false sense of security.

"I gotta go," Connor realized, lifting his head, taking in the view before he turned around to leave.

*~*~*

The hug felt good but also _wrong_  in so many ways. It was a wordless 'you did good, kid' in a similar way Markus told him before. And Connor wished he could just accept Markus' words or Hank's hug but he didn't do 'good'. He didn't do anything except just obey CyberLife's orders.

He was like a lifeless piece of wood in Hank's arms.

"Are you okay?", the lieutenant suddenly asked and for the first time in a long while, Connor didn't know what to say. He just stared back blankly, his LED flickering from blue to yellow, ending in a solid red he didn't even try to hide. Not in front of Hank, he couldn't.

"What is it?", Hank asked in his tired-of-life-trying-not-to-care voice, yet there was obvious worry behind his words and on his face.

Connor raised his head to meet Hank's eyes, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but the words got stuck halfway and a useless mash of letters made it out.

Hank took Connor by his elbow, steering him towards his car. The android followed his directions without a hesitation, he was so disconnected from reality, he didn't even notice Hank buckling him up until he had to loose the seat belt when they arrived at home.

Home. 115 Michigan Drive. The home of Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Sumo the dog. But did that mean it was Connor's home as well? It's not like he needed a place to sleep or eat, technically he didn't even need his desk at the station, it just felt nice to call it that. _His_  desk. _His_ home.

Hank groaned when getting out of his seat, Connor didn't make a sound at all, not even the car door closing was audible.

He followed the lieutenant inside much like a dog would, awkwardly standing around the living room until he got attacked by Sumo. Some tension left his posture and his LED flickered back to blue, being distracted by petting the dog. A small smile found its way on his face as well.

Hank threw his jacket on the next free piece of furniture before complaining, "How do I never get greeted like that? You're my dog for fuck's sake" which made Connor smile even brighter while the dog licked his face excitedly.

"Come on, let the kid breathe" Hank said and Sumo trotted away peacefully, sitting down on the sofa, knowing very well he was not allowed to sit on it. Hank sighed and pulled Connor up.

"I'd get you a drink but-" - "Androids don't drink."

"Yeah right, that" Hank murmured in his beard, seeing Connor's LED shift back to a pulsing yellow.

"Y'know I'm probably the least qualified person to offer this but... Do you want to talk?"

Did he want to talk? About what? Why should talking help him? It would only diminish the little trust Hank probably had in him. Maybe ruin their friendship. He couldn't risk that, he never had a friend before!

The look of distress paired with his absent expression made Hank shake him a little, "Hey, Connor, kid, you don't have to talk at all. We can sit around in silence too. Or watch TV. It's okay, you hear me? But if you want anyone to listen, I'm here. Sumo is a great listener too by the way."

The lieutenant relaxed a little, seeing the little smiled he managed to get out of the android. They sat down in front of the TV but no one turned it on. For a while they just sat around, a little while later, Hank got up to get himself a drink and a book, a paperback, Connor noticed, and started reading.

Connor closed his eyes and listened to the breathing of Sumo practically laying in his lap, accompanied by the rustle of the pages and occasionally Hank taking his glass and putting it back down. He almost felt like he could fall asleep to those sounds, they were so calming and familiar to him. He knew he didn't need to sleep, the physical act of falling asleep was not something he would ever experience. Still it felt nice. Warm. He felt home.

"T-there is that voice inside my head, the one who told me what to do. Her name is Amanda" Connor suddenly started talking, slow and not opening his eyes while his hands almost automatically continued to comb through Sumo's fur.

"She wanted to know how the missions went and how well I accomplished them. If I managed to catch the deviants. Because that's what I was build to do. Catch them."

Hank set his book aside and turned his full attention to Connor.

"She was very angry at me when I failed my missions and threatened to disassemble me. She was kind of scary but I knew it was just my mission, I was not a deviant, I could not become a deviant. However, Markus changed that. He talked to me and suddenly I knew. I woke up. I woke up knowing my actions were responsible for losing other androids who just wanted to have a choice, to be free. I, the one who deserved it the least, got to be free, it-"

Connor's breath got caught in his throat when he felt something wet running down his cheeks. He opened his eyes, confused, staring down at the wet patches in Sumo's fur, catching a tear on his finger. Hank got up and stopped him from putting said finger in his mouth to run an analysis.

"Those are tears, son."

Connor looked up at him, so childlike, broken, lost- Hank sat down next to him and pulled him into another hug.

"When we were at CyberLife...", Connor started, his voice a little off, "Freeing those androids was still my mission. I did not become a deviant. She told me. It was my mission. I was supposed to become a deviant and they hacked me and they made me take the gun and point it at Markus and I remembered the emergency exit but all I could think of was how they used me and how I didn't deserve to be standing on that stage, I was not free, I was not a deviant, I was just an android carrying out his mission. Almost taking away the hope of every other android out there."

The hope of _my people_  that was what he wanted to say but he didn't have people. He did not belong to the androids who still needed to be woken up because he was different to them and yet he did not belong to those Markus reached with his words and his touch either. He did not even belong to Hank and Sumo or the DPD as much as he would have hoped to.

In a sense of confusion, Connor noticed that Hank's embrace hadn't weakened in the course of his story.

"You are still trying to comfort me. Why? After all I did, I am not worthy of your embrace or even your time."

Connor felt a light hit against the back of his head. He registered Hank to be the one who executed it.

"You're a fucking idiot, Connor. You are worth everything. Don't you see? You are not just an Android who carried out his mission. You fought back against them, didn't you? You did not shoot Markus. Even though you were in those fuckers hands, you managed to push through, you did not shoot, you saved him. Saving him was not your mission, it was the right thing and you did it without questioning it. You're sitting here, _crying_ for fuck's sake, if that's not human, I don't know what is."

Connor stared at Hank who looked the usual amount of grumpy with a warmth and softness in his eyes that was reserved for when no one was watching and even then a rare occurrence.

"You don't hate me", Connor stated but it felt more like a question.

"I don't hate you. Of course I don't. I'm proud of you, kid."

The yellow flicker of his LED got more intense, the little light spinning around like crazy. For a second, Hank thought he broke the android.

"You are proud of me for what I did... I made you proud. I made Hank Anderson proud?" Connor's mouth fell open and his LED flashed to blue in a sudden wave of relief and affection.

Hank couldn't hide the laugh that escaped him, "Stop it with that face or I'll take it back" he threatened but they both knew he wouldn't.

"You really did good, kid", Hank added softly and Connor smiled genuinely because apparently he did. He did good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you can check my other fanfics when you click my profile and you can scream about close to anything (including d:bh of course) at me on twitter (@ajayalive) or follow my Tumblr (bibbit-did it.tumblr.com)
> 
> Cheers, love!


End file.
